MAGIC
by Red One1223
Summary: Based on one of the Comic specials that this series have and I'm sure that if people read it, they probably came up with the same conclusions that I did.
1. Chapter 1

"Eye of Rakardank…wonder if it is real…" Meg muttered as she tucked a blonde braid behind her ear. It had only been several months since MAGIC the musical had ended, but even so something just seemed really off when she was asked out of the blue like that. The director, a certain redhead, and her best friend, an African girl who had helped with the choreography, basically looked her over and chose her right off the bat. She, along with four other people, didn't even audition like everyone else.

"Well, it was just a play," her friend Ginger Sparks shrugged, her frizzy orange hair failing to be flattened with the hair straightener; apparently her last date with Josh turned out really well and had loved her hair straight. "Should we even be worried about stuff like that?" she asked.

"No…but imagine if it was real! That means that someone is actually doing this stuff somewhere!" Meg stated, shaking her friend, who had luckily put down the device. "I-I can even sorta remember what the person said when she hired me to be the leader of the group!"

"What do you mean?" a blonde hair girl adjusting her glasses, Iris Rose, asked, looking over at them from the doorway with a raised eyebrow, with two girls behind her with similar looks. All of them were the main leads mainly, all of them playing parts of the Guardians. Iris took the part of the Earth Guardian; Meg assumed the role of the Guardian Leader, Alicia, a brown hair and eye girl, had a job over at the aquarium and had a job as a the Water Guardian in the musical; and Charlotte, a wavy bluish-black hair, blue eyed girl took the remaining position of the Air Guradian.

"Well, she was stuttering like 'it's you-it's her-the one we need for the part!' And boom, I'm pronounced the leader of the group," Meg explained before looking at the others. "Didn't you guys get invited the same way? You're just doing something that's ordinary, and then someone walks up to you afterwards or in the middle of it and practically ask you to be part of the musical?" she asked. The girls looked nervous and embarrassed.

"Well…the girl who helped with choreography and wrote the script, the one with the brown hair, came up to me after I landed," Charlotte answered first, the others either slowly nodding or adding their input.

"The girl that came up with the idea came up to me during the barbeque to ask about joining up the musical!" Ginger said, the other girls with wide eyes.

"And the Asian girl, the one who helped with costumes, called me up after she got some flowers from my shop!" Iris gasped.

"I was asked to join the girl who came up with the screens, Cornelia I think her name was," Alicia said, frowning a bit. She was obviously in some deep thought, realizing that something could be going on. "Ok, Meg is right, something is up and I suggest we find out what!"

"How?" Meg asked, looking over at the group.

"We find out how, by asking!" Charlotte said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"And what if they just tell us that it's just a play and it was no big deal?" Alicia asked, a frown etched on her face. Meg wondered if Alicia was always like this as Iris answered her.

"Then we keep tabs on them."

"Hm…hey, if we find out that there is more to this…does that mean…there's more to us?" Ginger asked with a nervous look. "Like, what if we do have powers? Does that mean we really are Guardians?"

"Maybe…but we won't find out until we try!" Meg said, extending her hand. "Who's with me!" she asked, with a smirk on her face. Ginger and Charlotte nodded, placing their hands on top of hers, Iris being next.

"Alright…but if I do have powers, it's your fault!" Alicia said, reluctantly placing her hand in the thing.

"Let's find out what we can on this mystery!" Meg said before they broke off and ran out the door.

* * *

Should I continue or no?…REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM! EITHER ONE WORKS! Also there was a comic special that had W.i.t.c.h. coming up with a musical which showed their other lives (but obviously they changed all the info), and they find these five girls at different places that seem to fit perfectly for each part of the Guardian parts. If you want to actually read it rather than let a fan ramble on about it go here:

http:/witchoholic(dot)webs(dot)com/WitchOnStage(dot)htm


	2. Chapter 2

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneak," Charlotte muttered, acting like a ninja as she hugged the wall while squatting. Alicia stared at her as she simply walked past her and into the Silver Dragon restaurant, where their first 'target', as Charlotte had called it, would be interviewed.

"Why did I get paired up with the psycho of the group?" she muttered as she spotted two of the 'directors', the one who came up with the costumes and script to be exact. "Excuse me?" Alicia asked the two of them looking over and grinned.

"Hey, it's Alicia!" the brunette stated happily, her friend nodding. "What can we do ya for?"

Alicia nodded and started to say, "Well, me and Cha-WILL YOU GET IN HERE?" Charlotte was trying to sneak into the restaurant unnoticed (obviously not well since the three of them looked over at her, who was trying to hide behind a potted plant). "Look, some of us noticed that something weird seemed to be…off with the production of the musical."

"What? It was a complete success; why would there be anything off with it?" the Asian girl asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, but the thing is, why on earth did some of you guys picked us? We didn't even audition for the parts!" Charlotte asked, Alicia actually glad that she finally stopped hiding and acted sane for once.

"Well uh, we figured that uh," the brunette started to stuttered, looking over to her friend for help.

"W-we figured it would be best that we picked the least likely people to, uh," Hay Lin added, not doing much better than her friend.

"W-well in the story, the girls were o-ordinary people that people would least expect."

"Like you?" Alicia asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Charlotte smirked as Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other nervously. "Tell us what's really going on!"

Hay Lin was about to say something, but her cell phone went off, Hay Lin picking it up and saying cheerfully, "Hello?" A few seconds later, Hay Lin was chatting away happily with Will, and then hung up a few seconds after the conversation had even started. "Sorry girls, we have to be going; Will just called for a study session!"

"During summer vacation?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Yeah, her stepdad is having her do it since he's a history teacher at our school," Hay Lin explained, starting to push Irma away. "We'll have to talk later, bye!" she waved the two girls running.

Charlotte started to follow but Alicia stopped her; something was up and those two knew something, so why was- "Let's go," Alicia said, going after the girls, Charlotte finally getting Alicia's plan: give them time to get ahead then follow. "How do you think the others are doing?" she asked as she tried to keep them in eyesight.

"Better than us hopefully," Charlotte sighed.

* * *

Iris and Ginger decided to scope out the academy, hoping to at least find at least someone who talked to the director, who heard rumors that she didn't know what to do until the last day. And so far…

"We won't be able to find anything at this rate!" Ginger moaned, sipping a milkshake at the café portion of the dance academy. Iris sighed, nodding in agreement. "No one seems to know much about her but they heard of the idea well enough."

"I-I'm sure that someone knows something!" Iris tried to reassure Ginger, who moaned once more and slammed her head onto the table.

"Nadia, we have another one," the waitress laughed as she set down a tray. "Is Kevin trying to get you guys to do an idea for a huge project, like Will?"

At her words, Ginger sat up, looked over at the waitress, and then started to shake her. "You know about Will and the idea? What did you suggest? Did she take it?" she started to ask rapidly.

"W-whoa, calm down!" she said, Iris pulling Ginger off of her. "Y-yeah I know her. Me and Nadia here," she said, motioning to her friend who was watching fearfully behind the waitress, "Both suggested that she use what shey know rather than trying to find an idea." Iris and Ginger looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as Laura asked, "Why, what's up?"

"Just…wanted to know about how the musical came up, that's all," Iris said, pulling Ginger away. "Thanks for the milkshakes!" she added and pulled out her cell. _"This sounds like something we should share with the others."_"_I…hate this sooooo much!" _Meg thought as she followed the director, hiding behind a few walls whenever it looked like Will was about to turn around. Speaking of hiding, it looked like Will was hiding as well, since she was going down streets that she didn't even know that existed.

* * *

The blonde pulled out her cell-phone camera and started to record what she could, Cornelia grimacing as she looked around the area. "Will, did you have to pick this place for the meeting?" she whined, Meg rolling her eyes. She was hiding behind garbage and she wasn't complaining…yet.

"Look, I only called the meeting here because this is apparently where Tara spotted someone from another world and well…"

"It ran off before we even knew if it was friend or foe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Will nodded, Meg keeping her fingers away from the lens of the camera part, feeling that this was important. "We could head for Kandrakar and ask the Oracle about if there's another mission."

Kandrakar? Oracle? Meg recalled the White Man and Cloud Fort of Rakardank…could they be the same thing? She was about to record more, and right as three more girls appeared (all involved with the play may she add), when her cell phone started vibrating, causing one of the girls, the Asian one, to look over. Meg ducked back behind the garbage can and picked it up. "Iris, you have horrible, horrible timing!" she hissed into the phone. "The five of them just got here and I don't know what's going on! I'll call you back!" she whispered, taking a peek as the girls started to leave through a portal.

Meg scrambled up and started running after them, the portal becoming smaller and smaller. The blonde tackled or leapt into the portal at the last second, rolling to a stop on some tile floors. "A human!" someone echoed as Meg groggily sat up.

"Well, I thought I heard someone following us," Hay Lin said, squatting down next to Meg, who blinked at her. Hay Lin had a pair of Chinese buns atop her head, having a turquoise tank top and violet (or was it purple?) skirt being fused together with her some weird symbol on her chest; she has multiple cords wrapped around her arms, a pair of black fingerless gloves are on her hands, and had green and sky blue stockings on her legs, and she's grown noticeably taller than in her in her regular form. And of course who could forget about the wings that were growing out of her back.

"Y-you're a Guardian, aren't you?" Meg stuttered, backing away from Hay Lin and bumped into someone else. She turned around to see Will, with a purple long sleeve shirt that was merged with a teal miniskirt and violet knee-high boots. And, again, she had the same wings as Hay Lin.

"Well…yeah," Will answered, blinking in surprised. Irma, Meg decided not to even bother with the details knowing that they were all wearing the same matching outfit just in different designs, popped up next to Meg, who stumbled back away from her. "Irma did text that Alicia and Charlotte were asking questions about the play while we were waiting."

"Wait…so…everything is real? All of it?" she asked.

"Well…I guess yes…we just changed it because of the fact that my dad would probably arrest us and start asking us questions," Irma answered, Meg tilting her head. "Because Albec is Caleb, Cornelia's once-upon-a-boyfriend, Loyen is actually Elyon Brown who once lived here but we returned her to her rightful place on the throne and let's see…"

"W-wait, Cornelia is the real version of Iris, I mean, the Earth Guardian?"

"I'm not some computer!" Cornelia called over, irritated.

"Basically…" Hay Lin said, pulling out a pen (where did she get that thing?) and writing on Meg's hand. "Read it."

"'W.i.t.c.h.'?" Meg muttered, soon looking up at Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "…so this is the 'M.a.g.i.c. of W.i.t.c.h.'? What powers do you have if that's the case?"

"Hay Lin is Air, Tara's Fire, Irma has Water and Cornelia has Earth, as we just confirmed," Will answered. "And I have the power who binds them all!"

"…please tell me that you don't say that outloud," Meg asked, Will in the middle of making a 'W' symbol with her two hands. "Because…that honestly sounded gay."

"It's not gay!"

"You sure you don't have some other name for it?" she asked raising an eyebrow, along with a few other of the W.i.t.c.h. team (meaning everyone).

"Heart?" Will answered, everyone still giving a skeptical look at her. "…Energy?"

"See, that's less gay than saying 'the power who binds them all' or 'Heart'! I didn't even say anything that in the play!"

"It's true," Irma shrugged, since she had written the script.

"I swear it's not gay sounding!" Will protested, crossing her arms as Irma wrapped an arm around Meg. "…Irma what are you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could use some subs whenever we're off world, you know?" she answered, both Meg and Irma grinning at the idea. She and her friends with powers? That would be awesome!

"No, no, no, no!" Will stated, as an old woman was walking up from behind her. "Don't you realize how-"

"Wonderful that idea is?" the woman said, Will turning around with wide eyes. She had a knowing smile on her face as she continued, "it would give them the chance of seeing what you girls have to do, plus it would only be a small dosage, I'm sure." Irma and Meg started squealing and jumping up and down. "Of course that'll mean that you'll need a version of the Heart of Kandrakar," she added, Meg pulling off her favorite necklace, the one that was used for the play obviously. "That'll work."

The woman took the necklace, her hands and the jewelry briefly glowing. Meg blinked in confusion. "Is that it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Well, it's for at least a few weeks (probably less) at the least and it only has a sample of the powers they have," she explained. "Can we trust you and your friends not to say a word?"

"Kids at school has already deemed Charlotte crazy and Ginger of over-reacting so…yes?" Meg answered, nervously.

"Well, good night then," the woman waved, Meg soon passing out. She waved once more causing Meg to disappear to her home.

"…they give up in two days," Irma betted.

"I'll give them a week," Hay Lin added.


End file.
